It's Eleven PM
by iyesh
Summary: "What Troy? It's almost eleven. Spit it out" "That's it… I just want to tell you that it's eleven pm." Is it so hard to say I love you? Maybe if you're saying it to the Sharpay Evans. Dedicated for Stessa. Troypay
1. Eleven

**It's Eleven PM ™**  
_by iYesh_

**Summary: **  
"What Troy? It's almost eleven. Spit it out" "That's it… I just want to tell you that it's eleven PM" Is it so hard to say I love you? Maybe if you're saying it to the Sharpay Evans.

**Story Guide: **  
None.

**Disclaimer: **  
You've probably missed my name in the HSM credits, that's because it's not there.

**Ratings: **  
T, slight mature content.

**Pairings: **  
_Troypay_licious

**Category: **  
Romance / Humor

**Dedication: **  
The most awesome (drum rolls, please) Stessa!  
She's the most amazing godmother and she did say she likes this story. I love you, Tessie! :)

* * *

"_Are you his girlfriend?"_

It was the question that haunts her for quite a while now.

When is it gonna stop?

She doesn't know.

What's the answer?

_She doesn't know._

She was just a lounge soloist at Upper East Side's Grand Balcony at the Met—thus perhaps that's not _just_ a job. That's a dream job, at least for her—the money is far-fetched, she lives in Upper East's Village and celebrity stars come to spot her.

Troy Bolton was no exception.

He always came. He had never missed Friday Night at the Met before taking her back to his Fifth Avenue penthouse and held her in reserve for the weekend. A way of maintaining something commonsensical in his life before Monday came and the frenzied life of being New York's most eligible bachelor, the Knicks' basketball superstar.

He was a bachelor.

She wasn't considered as his girlfriend – they've never talked about it. And that's because the issue never came up, nor he ever asked her to be. They enjoy each other's company since one faithful reunion through their same connections of friends, things progressed and that's that.

Until that day on the Troy's birthday gala at The Mets.

Their private relationship started to bathe up to the surface of other Hollywood dirt, like a new Angelina's tattoo and surfed up to the internet and corrupting people's brain quickly – soon the lackluster Met becoming the _it_ place to be and Sharpay Evans got the spotlight even outside the stage. People like to get glimpses of their togetherness and made up a few ideas for themselves. He was the golden boy and she was the distraction for the Knicks. A dead ringer for those damn high school years she'd desperately wished to erase away.

"Happy birthday" She whispered charily as she pulled him out of the room into the hallway; a few bodyguards were eyeing them, but you couldn't tell from the black sunglasses. They started to talk to their small microphones but didn't give move more to give them more privacy.

He placed a chaste kiss on her peach glossed lips, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." She placed her lukewarm palms on his face. The cold luminous diamond band made contact with his skin. "It's your birthday." She leaned closer just when he took her hand to his and pressed his thumb against the 12-carat diamond; just the fact she was wearing it was enough to put him in high spirits.

"Troy!" Chad and some other of his team members caught them off guard and she flinched from surprise. Troy sighed, he didn't even wish for this birthday bash – it was his publicist's idea, "Some reporters are waiting for you inside…"

His idea of a birthday bash was lying on his bed all day long with a bare Sharpay in his arms—that seems more fun; this was _hell._ Not to mention his publicist has thought brilliantly to invite the little demon to report on his dreaded day and extend it to the next day as they replay the events on national television.

Sharpay allowed him to take her hand as he drew closer to her ear. His cologne seeped through her nostrils and she wondered how someone that made a living running around sweating like hell could smell so nice when he made the little effort for it. "We'll ditch all this later and have your birthday present later." He smirked, too cocky and she could slap him.

"You mean you in your birthday suit?" She teased. She didn't want to feel all lusty before the party even ends but the promising image of a bare-naked basketball superstar slouched on her queen sized bed was very irritating. "It's more like _my_ birthday present."

"That way we both win, right?" He sprinted to the reporters flashing his pearly whites. Ready to dive into the sharks. This time, he did not bothering to keep his voice down.

She kept smiling there watching his retreating back. What a wonderful back it was. She bet she looked so stupid caught up in his dazzle so she was grateful when Taylor - the woman in her late 20s, the same year as her, with black hair and studded earrings and bangles - startled her. "When will you admit that you're both a couple?"

"We have nothing to admit." She retorted – it was spot on, in one condition.

Chad came from Taylor's behind and wrapped his hands around his wife's pregnant belly. "He got you a freaking 28.000 dollars ring." Chad stated, smiling a little when Sharpay faced around to observe Troy answering all sorts of questions.

"And your point is...?" She shot back.

"Chad!" Taylor scolded her husband. "That wasn't polite."

"He never said we were an item" Sharpay added.

"Oh, so… you're both sleeping around in regular basis, give you jewelries, take you on dates and not seeing other girls is not called being loyal to a girlfriend." Chad argued. "I don't get it. Most girl would probably put a label on their forehead telling the world she's Troy's girlfriend at a first lunch date."

"I'm not his girlfriend"

"This whole year, you are!" Taylor supported her husband. "Remember what my sister says, you are whether he said it or not. She's a…"

Sharpay cut off Taylor. "I know, I know. She's a boy expert; she had gone through 4 divorces and a twin" Sharpay brushed the invisible dust off her white custom made Valentino's white summer dress, "It's not right calling myself his girlfriend when he never even calls me his girlfriend"

"You're as impossible as he is" Chad stated.

"I'm not." She exclaimed.

The three of them proceed to a little quarrel that Troy and Sharpay were each other's plus ones at their wedding and that supposed to 'seal the deal' and she began to explain how they were both supposed to thank them that they didn't bring different plus ones so Taylor and Chad could cut back on the number of people they're serving in the reception.

"Excuse me, Sharpay Evans, right?" A scrawny, tall man in his bowler hat and suit tapped her arm politely– despite that he had been there, listening to their tête-à-tête for quite a while now. He was just another reporter trying to get attention of Troy Bolton, however instead, went for his 'friend with benefits' or whatever label they were.

Sharpay turned around and her undone loose curls almost battered the reporter's face. "I'm Ben from E! Entertainment. I'm hoping if you got a second" Ben who was confident with his mic and a tall, chubby man behind him with a camera was ready to quarry the dirt out of her.

Before Sharpay had even gotten a chance to answer, Ben took off his hat and faced the camera. He began his usual rehearsed line and smiled charmingly. "Hey I'm Ben Lyons and we're here at The New York's Met inside the NBA superstar, Troy Bolton's 29th birthday gala. I'm right here with Troy's rumored gal pal and this is an E! Exclusive."

With Ben saying all those lines, Sharpay felt dumbstruck. Sure she looked like some classy Hollywood movie star, but she wasn't impeccably smart when suddenly getting caught up having cameras, microphones and reporters up shoving personal questions to her. She didn't have stage fright or anything some sort like that. She was definitely confident in front of a camera. On the other hand, that was performing and having people shove into her privacy was a whole different thing.

It was Troy's fault. Why couldn't he be one of them low profile basketball players?

She knew it. Troy Bolton could not be low profile even if he wanted to. His alluring charisma trapped everyone to be so fucking engrossed in his life.

That was what he was sorry for earlier – he was feeling sorry for something everyone wants. The truth

Their truth.

She wants it too but she didn't know how to get about it or what is it exactly. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. The last thing she wants is for Troy to run out the door the minute she say something to tie them down.

That has to be it. That's the only reasonable explanation.

"So Sharpay Evans. We've heard a few rumors about you and basketball player Troy Bolton seeing each other exclusively. Can you give us the truth? Is Troy really not a bachelor anymore? Because I heard he turned down an offer from the show '_The Bachelor' _what comment do you have on that?"

Comment? What comment, she was flabbergasted! She didn't know what to say, she couldn't visualize Troy being the star of _the Bachelor_ reality show and fell in love with one of the sluts clad in designer pieces. Even though after all, _that_ was the point of the show.

"I'm not, really…" She stuttered, trying to avoid the area under discussion. She glanced to see that Taylor and Chad was gone, probably to go call Mariss (Troy's publicist) that her idea of this huge open birthday gala was starting to perish into an added portion into the collection of _ghastly public appearances_. She'd known it since the start but Mariss controls everything, including what people think is a good or bad idea.

When she didn't seem to be giving him the right answer. He tried again. "We've all seen the pictures on the Star tabloid cover of you and Troy Bolton at the Met's. Are you really Troy's girlfriend? Is he finally no longer a bachelor?"

And just like that, she felt under par of the question.

"I don't know if I'm Troy Bolton's fucking girlfriend!" She snapped, she didn't actually screech—but that didn't make anything she said any better.

Mariss came over the little interview. She grabbed Sharpay by her arm - digging her fake nails to skin almost to deliberately hurt her - and took over, "I'm Mariss Fisher, Troy Bolton's publicist, and I wish you would excuse yourself from Miss. Evans. We only provide interviews just for Troy tonight. Thank you" With that, she grabbed Sharpay's wrist, the diamond-encrusted bracelet were cold against her wrist, but Mariss' palms were so much colder.

Sharpay realized that she had bust the faultlessly running public stunt Mariss had set up.

Not that it hadn't had faulty hints since the beginning

"I'm sorry to disrupt the interview guys." Chad said courteously as Troy was just mumbling '_no comment on the matter_' about the photos some bastard jackal sold to a trashy tabloid of him and Sharpay tearing each other's attires in a kitchen. They looked like a few sex-crazed teenagers and that had put them in a spotlight. He on the other hand would just ignore it until some big news take over and soon they'd all forget about it. "I think you should go find Mariss and Sharpay. It's not pretty." He whispered careful not to be overheard or show a panicked face. "I'll keep them covered."

Chad took over his place and entertained the reporters as he began to search for the women. A part of Troy was glad that he had a reason to break free from all the parallel questions, but part of him was hoping that Mariss hadn't kill Sharpay yet.

"You didn't have to do that interview! You have to mess up and now I have to clean up the unnecessary damage. God, I probably have to suck up to Ben Lyons from E! so that he wouldn't air your stupidity!" Mariss shouted.

They were in the balcony, where Taylor had said they were. It wasn't the hardest thing to find, since it was the only balcony that was suspended by the closed grand door and some people who were perched near it were questioning on the shouting going on the other side of the door. He stepped in to the bitter of the night. And all of the sudden Mariss turned to Troy. "You shouldn't have brought her here!" Mariss hissed.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay had never felt so rejected although Mariss did have a point.

"I told you not to have brought her." Mariss hissed. She started searching her purse franticly, desperate for a smoke. "She's causing all sorts of trouble for you."

Mariss didn't have to pronounce it out loud. Sharpay already knew that. Troy reached for her hand that she pulled back. "I am." She said admittedly.

"Sharpay..."

"See?" Mariss rummaged her small Swarovski studded purse to look for a cigarette. She put the joint between her lips and started to light it up. "You're a star, but more notably, a bachelor. You're the most wanted man at this moment. You're ruining it with a girlfriend by your side."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

With that she left.

.

Sharpay draped the golden quilt over her stripped body and sighed. Troy looked down to see sweats beading down from his chest after their lovemaking. He had let her to be on top since she was so mad tonight, in spite that it was his birthday. Despite the fact he hated that she was enraged, she'd been so hot, she worn him out.

"Shar…" He started to talk. She, in the other hand, didn't want to talk – that was why she quickly attacked him down to the bed when he started to talk and shut him with her lips. She didn't want to hear it.

But this time she was also dead beat. She could only prolong their conversation for so long. Their conversation means his scolding and her apologize for having misbehaving tonight. So she turned around and faced the nightstand. His naked body was pressed against her back. It felt more exposed than the fact they just had gorilla sex a few minutes ago.

He sat up and leant on the king sized bed's headboard and stroked her cheek but she didn't even flinch. He sighed. "Sharpay…" She didn't so much as stir "Sharpay, you're amazing."

There was a few moment of stillness. The atmosphere was thick and he was growing uncomfortable before she finally said. "You're referring to the sex…" Sharpay glanced on the candles resting on the headboard, all in different heights and thickness – candles Troy had lit up. As if candles would give their bed romping any kind of signification.

It's not significant of course. This entire unnamed thing between them is not. It's just complications.

"No, I'm referring to what Mariss said. Let's just forget about that" Troy assured, softly stroking her cheek, "Come on, you've never been too fond of her."

"Maybe the problem is not just Mariss." Sharpay pushed his hands away from lingering around her face. He did that a lot. "You didn't even know what I did. She has a right to throw a tantrum at me."

Troy's eyebrows scrunched together. "Are you okay? Maybe you're not hearing what you're saying right now. Mariss's screeches probably get to your hearings."

"No." She removed Troy's hand that's beginning to snake up to her hips. He could feel her structures. He had always thought she never eats enough. Maybe it's the stress, ever since the press found out about them the hard way.

The sex pictures way.

She got up from the bed and her bare feet made contact with the carpet. She took the Troy's white Ralph Lauren, shoved herself into them, and buttoned up shirt until the last button. Then she grabbed her underwear lynching at the bedside light on the nightstand on Troy's side. As she passed, he watched her mildly, cursing the person who sold those sex pictures. Everything was fine before that. Or maybe there was something wrong, it's just they've never both acknowledge it out loud.

"Sharpay, talk to me please…" He begged desperately, something was bothering her. What did happen back there?

"I'm going home." She announced without glancing on him. He quickly shot up from bed.

"Stay, please." He said softly, holding her wrist and looking deep into her eyes. He started to stroke her arm through the sleeves of his previously discarded dress shirt.

Usually that would work. "No." She ended their discussion and started to step out the bedroom to gather her pieces of clothing that were discarded around the living room.

"I'll take you home. Just please, wait" He might've had a chance to talk to her in the car. He found his jacket thrown over the desk at the west of the room and ignored it but made his way towards her instead so that she'd wait for him to at least put some pants on. He didn't care if he'd drive her bare-chested as long as he got to find out what's wrong.

But when she opened the bedroom door, she found a surprise was waiting for them outside…

"You kids really need to bolt the door."

Jack Bolton in his entire splendor, sporting a green knitted sweater made by his wife and salt and pepper hair slicked back, his after shower smell was still around. Staring intently at both of them -

Intently.

"Shit!" Troy exclaimed and shut the bedroom door, hiding his nude self in front of his father – not that he needed to, but it didn't seem quite appropriate since his father was standing in front of the elevator that went straight to his living room. God knows if he brought other people to throw a foiled after-birthday-party party surprise. He hoped he didn't.

"Hi, Jack" Sharpay greeted him uneasily. Troy was pretty rude; although she was thinking of doing the exact thing Troy just did – she didn't even if she were missing pants. "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you kids to put some pants on." He could see through her white lacy underpants under the oversized shirt and chuckled. "I'm just dropping by since Mariss said she 'forgot' to send me the invitation to my own son's birthday party. She just assumed I'd appear in my coaching uniform. I swear I'd blow my whistle as loud as I can once I get even the slightest chance of damaging her hearing."

"Right." Sharpay grabbed her dress thrown over the kitchen island. "Shit." Cursing at the sight of a rip at the bottom of the dress while dashing to the bathroom to change, eager to leave Jack's presence as fast as she could.

Once the bathroom's door slammed close, Jack sighed and collapsed to the settee in front of the fireplace under the equally large plasma TV. Looking down to the white fur rug, he grinned and picked up the lacy cups. Heading to the bathroom to give his son's '_friend'_ her bra.

- something he'd never thought he'd have to do in a lifetime.

"So, are you?"

Sharpay Evans hated going through the notion of being the other end of the question.

"Am I, what?"

But she could just play dumb.

"Well, you know…"

The shower inside the bedroom was running and she was alone in a room filled with after sex smell with Jack Bolton; asking her _that_ question. The question fucking Troy Bolton should answer instead of her. Is she the only one having to put up being questioned like this?

Coach turned entrepreneur; _her_ high school coach…

"What?"

_Troy Bolton's father…_

She could only play dumb for so long.

"Are you Troy's girlfriend?"

He could be _her_ father (in-law) someday... but chances now are highly unlikely. If she didn't know if they were each other's significant other how was she supposed to know if they were engaged? Would he just expect her to be in an altar someday? Or what? He never asks, he just assumed and she was getting sick of it. It's gone too long.

Her feelings had gone too long without saying and she's irritated of everyone questioning about it.

She was wrong though. The question _could_ get more irritating because it's coming from Jack Bolton.

"I mean it's pretty obvious, he brings you home to see us, we see the tabloids - I mean, its kind of hard to miss." Jack added when he saw Sharpay's porcelain skin turned even more of a wishy-washy color. "I know you two are going out. He never introduced you officially to me and Lucy but I thought by now he would come to me and ask me how to propose to you already."

Sharpay felt sick. He didn't even talk about their relationship to his own father. Well go figure – he didn't even say anything to Chad. Chad just goes complaining about it at her.

She didn't know and she's a part in their relationship.

Or what they had wasn't a relationship. It's just two people having constant sex, and the jewelries he gave… as a thank you gift?

What did that say about her then? A whore?

"You should ask Troy." _She_ should ask Troy.

"Why can't you answer the question?" He retorted.

"It just wouldn't be rational." Sharpay defended.

Jack groaned. "You're just like my son. The only reason I'm asking you is because Troy's never lucid. If I asked him, it would be like searching for a snake's arms. His answers are never clear."

Sharpay smiled tenderly. She couldn't wait to get the hell out of Troy's building and have Troy deal with this whole matter alone.

"Just answer it. If it's yes, I'm done. If its no, then I'm done with my question as well." Jack offered. "No harm."

The room fell silent for a moment. Sharpay bowed down her head and tried thinking about it for a second. "Actually, I don't know either." She answered straightforwardly – maintaining her cool.

"But do you love him?" Jack checked.

She figured she might as well admit it to his father for the first time than to the jerk himself. "I love him, but…" _he never said he loves me._

Jack cut her. "There's no but…" But before he finished his son had to cut him.

"Come on, Shar… I'll take you home" Troy smiled charmingly in his new fresh t-shirt and jeans, his hair still dripping from the shower and he smelled like the cologne she just gave him a few hours ago, "I won't be long, Dad."

"Wait a second" Jack held both of them, palms raised like a traffic cop. "Troy, what exactly do you call your relationship with Sharpay?" Jack enquired. Troy's eyebrows knitted up together. Did his dad come all the way there just to ask such silly question out of the blue? "Sharpay said she loves you and even she doesn't know what she is in this so called thing you have going on between you two. Now, do you love her?"

Sharpay's eyes nearly bugged out off their sockets. She couldn't believe Jack Bolton. Did he just spit that out to Troy – in front of her! Did it take his dad to even push him to make him admit that he loves her?

But then again…

_Silence._

Shit she knew it. She knew it! He didn't have the guts to say it because he didn't love her.

If he did, he should be saying it like right now. How could he not love her even after almost a year of being together? Heck, they didn't even have an anniversary date. They're not even a freaking couple. So technically, she didn't have any right to keep her hopes high on him.

She was stupid. The most stupid woman who's agreed to be with some guy without even realizing what's she's signing up for and her being confused was her own fault. He seemed clear about it. They're enjoying each other's company; they have sex, just a mere convenient.

They're just two adults having a good time.

It's all clear now then.

A part of her was sad but another part of her was glad that she now sees how things actually were. They didn't have strings attached, no matter what everyone assumes. At least now she know where she stands with him instead of wondering about it time to time.

"I'm going home." She announced and frantically pushed the lift's button, ran inside the elevator and tapped the close button repeatedly until it slides close.

.

Once the elevator's door closed, Troy paced around the room and didn't bother to keep his voice down. "Shit Dad! I can't believe you fucking did that!"

"I just asked her. You were the one that made her leave." Jack answered swiftly raising his feet to the coffee table.

"WH—what?"

"You should've said you love her!" Jack argued, "God, you're so stupid sometimes and I won't even try to blame my gene pool."

"She knows I love her!" Troy went on the defensive despite that he wasn't sure himself. But Sharpay had to notice it by now, the way he couldn't keep his eyes off her, how he'd be unable to really laugh at a joke just because she wasn't there to share it. It's not that hard to miss. There's thousands of signs of him, so smitten over her, even the press had probably figure that themselves.

"Well have you ever told her?" Jack asked and Troy fell silent. "Exactly, you never even asked her to be your girlfriend or court her to have dinner with your mother and I." Jack added the Troy's guilt. "How exactly are you saying that she's special for you?"

"Fine, maybe I've never told her. But she knows I love her!" Troy repeated, trying more to convince himself than his dad. Then the ugly words she spat out at the balcony replayed in his mind.

Jack Bolton groaned – how did he have raised such a fool he never know. "She knows but she wants to hear it too, Troy!" Jack was now standing up and shouting. For a moment he felt bad to have scolded him so harsh but it's all for Troy's sakes.

The atmosphere felt thick and perturbed for a minute as Troy let his father's words sink in.

"So what do I do now?"

"Lord helps us." Jack groaned, "You go and tell her you love her, Troy!"

"Now?" Jack could tell Troy was already nervous, "It's getting late and-"

"YES! NOW!" Jack barked.

.

Troy mumbled incoherent words as the elevator opened the access and revealed Sharpay's floor. There were just two doors in the small separator room, one straight in front of him was to Sharpay's East Village penthouse – he had driven all away across town in an annoying one and a half hour drive, no thanks to the traffic coming from the Mets – and the other in the right was the emergency stairs room. He could back out now and pick door in the right…

Or it's time to be a man and face what's needed to be done, right here, right now.

_Knock. Knock_

Thankfully Sharpay didn't take too long to answer for him to chicken out and run to the door at the east - the door he kept glancing on now and then. He heard the soft pats of her feet and braced himself.

"Oh, it's you." Sharpay's didn't sound too pleasant that her door revealed Troy Bolton. Other women might have fainted right then and there but she just wanted him gone from her hallway. "What do you need?"

Her mascara was still on her murky bronze eyes. The faint blush of her cheeks was smeared faintly. Her hair was all over the place and musty. And although she just popped her head from the door instead of letting him in like a gracious woman should – he still thought that she's fantastic.

She's everything he wants. The knowledge is so clear but it didn't scare him like it should.

"I wanted to apologize for before." Troy said gently. He wanted to reach out and fondle her cheek then kiss her senselessly until they're both breathless but he was too scared she would bang the door shut and snap his fingers in doing so.

Troy couldn't tell if he was imagining that she had rolled her eyes on his sincere words or not. "Fine. Apology accepted. Good night" She said in a quick monotone. She almost slammed the door to his face before Troy prevented her by putting his palms against the door.

"I need to tell you something…" He blurted out. He saw a flash of curiosity in her eyes for a moment and that glimmer changed back to the edgy manor in a second. "I…"

"What?" One of her eyebrow rose up – he saw the Sharpay in high school; _Sharpay the Ice Queen._

"I… I…" God, he couldn't bring himself to say it. It just doesn't seem right, him in front of her penthouse, her whole stance of just poking her head to the doorway wasn't helping - it seems like she's hiding another man back there or something - and he was afraid her demeanor wouldn't changed even if he declared his love or worse, the other man that's hiding behind the door would pop out.

Highly unlikely but if there's a man back there he wished it to be Ashton Kutcher and put him out of his misery.

"You what?" She snapped. This time he didn't blame her for being snappy towards him. He _was_ taking to long with it, wasting time by stammering.

It just didn't seem right. Wasn't saying this supposed to be special, maybe he should take her on a romantic cruise and then say it. Write a romantic poem; take her in front of the East High's choir before proclaiming it. "I just…" It didn't matter he just got to say it. The point was, he loves her. Not a romantic cruise, spending thousands dollars he had made from his uphill struggle as a job. No choir with romantic lyrics, just the words he'd say, that what matters. But he couldn't. He couldn't say it.

It's like his throat is clogged with big, heavy chunks of pebbles and it wouldn't go away. He tried clearing his throat and nothing come of it. "I…"

"What Troy? It's almost eleven, spit it out!"

"That's it. I just want to tell you that it's eleven pm!"

With that, he left her in confusion; silently cursing himself as he ran for the elevator to leave as soon as his basketball player sprints could take him.

It was just 3 little words…

Apparently it's not that easy saying it to Sharpay Evans.

* * *

Should I continue? Review! Tell me what you think :)

Edited_: _Should you expect a follow up for the next chapter please reread this chapter. I (who just changed my penname, tell me you at least notice that much) have made a few changes that probably had to do with character flaws - just something to be added if the follow-up chapters would be anything promising.

_x Yeshi_


	2. Twelve

**It's Twelve AM ™**  
_by iYesh_

**Summary: **  
"What Troy? It's almost eleven. Spit it out". "That's it… I just want to tell you that it's eleven PM". Is it so hard to say I love you? Maybe if you're saying it to the Sharpay Evans. Now continued…

**Story Guide: **  
Previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: **  
Be sure to inform me if you see my name on the credits

**Ratings: **  
T

**Pairings: **  
_Troypay_licious

**Category: **  
Romance / Humor

**Dedication: **  
The previous reviewers  
I've been getting so many positive reviews about this, so this goes to all of your demands – I'm just sorry that it took me so long to fulfill.

* * *

"I love you."

It was just above a whisper, barely audible. If Troy hadn't been kissing her jaw line with his ear pressed against her jawline, he wouldn't have heard them.

He froze, cobalt eyes boring into her. Her eyelids fluttered open when his lips left her skin. Heavy eyelids, swollen lips and all, she pouted and asked in concern "What's wrong?"

"Um…" Like a total fool he stuttered. It took his entire self-control not to go back and devour her just like moments before, but his mind could not stop reeling now. Wasn't this the perfect time to say it back? Sharpay didn't even seem to realize she had just blurted it out. Her cheeks were so flushed that he thought that maybe she was aware of the significant she had just done– or maybe it was just merely by the fact that he was undressing her up against the billiard table at his bachelor pad.

The giant grandfather clock at the back of the den rung and at that moment the sound was like a clattering drum that filled the painfully quiet room yet the thoughts in his mind screams louder than any rock concerts he had ever attended– Had or had she not declared it just now?

"Nothing, it's just getting late." He reasoned, turning away and walked to the couch

Sharpay felt her temperature boiling up. She had definitely done something fatal and instead of confronting her like any sane person would, he would just walk away from her with a bulge under his unzipped pants. She stood up straight and felt the green furs tickling her thighs as she slid down the table. She fixed her dress and the expression on her face.

"Okay then," She replied coolly.

But she had never felt angrier in her life. So that was it? She was just his little whore that he can just throw out in the middle of the night when she wasn't as shiny and interesting without so much as an explanation. It all made sense now. Her denials so far to everyone towards their so-called relationship had always been her little conscious that she knows, that he didn't regard her as highly as she would like to be. He regard her enough not to run off to other whores, at least not to her face, god knows what double life he has been living.

She cursed herself for being so pessimistic for the tender lover she had always loved for years.

But being disregarded in the middle of the night by the host himself, scantily clad in nothing but her underwear, all her common sense had left her and a painfully pang of logic hit her.

She was his whore.

Of course she was, here she was having drove all the way over in the middle of the night in nothing but a pair of underwear under her trench coat to surprise him and this was the treatment she got from him. She was sure that she would eventually forgive him if he was to apologize and without a doubt she could predict that it would came in a pretty light blue Tiffany's box.

The jewelries are only suiting for a NBA player's pay and his choose of whore do very well for his figure and reputation in the public. Why else wouldn't he acknowledge her with something more than a nonexistent commitment?

She would very well empathize if he wanted to keep it out of the public as she would simultaneously agree with whatever he thinks would be best for his career but even to keep that privilege from her, the woman he shares his bed with was more than she can tolerate.

Troy watched her pass the kitchen island and opened the refrigerator as if she was appropriately clothed to be walking around his apartment where his butler could very well awoken any time of the night and see her. Feeling grim, he didn't think that Sharpay considers whatever happened was a big deal.

She pulled out a can of coke and pressed it to her cheeks – three seconds on the right then moved to the left, just pressing it there closing her eyelids. When she opened them, Troy was looming in front of her. It had always bothered her how Troy could move so soundlessly and crept up behind her without her knowing.

She didn't like how he was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face, as if he was looking for something. Perhaps more hard evidence to add to the prior unreasonable reaction he just had. After a few dreaded seconds, she demanded again. "What?" She said it so bitterly that she felt so awkward when Troy seemed to be unfazed by her words. She rolled her eyes and brushed passed him. She gathered her coat thrown on the plush carpet in the heat of passion and gathered the shoes she had kicked off.

"What are you doing?" He knew that it was his cue to apologize and suede her back into his arms and spend the rest of the night either tending their hormone needs or finally opening up on everything or both.

"It's getting late." She replied casually twisting the knot on her waist so tight that the fabric made an unpleasant sound. It was as if she was trying to send a message, 'You could have had this but now this package is sealed tight'.

He seemed to be puzzled. What's happening? "What? So?"

"You obviously do not need me here." She stared at his pants. Very rude indeed, but he should've thought that was an eye for an eye when he left her half naked on a billiard table.

He wanted to snarl and demand what was that supposed to mean.

Damn right she was leaving; this day just began for 5 minutes and already beginning to turn down hill. She better leave before either one of them done something real stupid that both of them would regret at a much more aware state.

With a slam at his door, she was gone.

.

It has been over a week that Troy hadn't seen Sharpay and he was in the edge of becoming a mad man. Some nights he imagined that he'd open his door and she'd be in front of his doorstep clad in her trench coat and sexy heels to surprise him. He had drawn up various scenarios for excuses for him to bring her out, a movie, an art benefit, a freaking wine auction but none seem to settle right in his mind. Does she still remember what she had said? Did she even finally realize it by now? And if she did, what would he say when she picks up the phone?

He had sent her flowers the morning of her storming out but unlike his expectations, she hadn't reached him to thank or to check up on him.

The good thing that came up from all of this is that his agent, Mariss had stopped bitching about Sharpay for her constant presence, and finally doing what he originally signed her for, doing actual work of working him up for endorsements.

It was a Wednesday night when he couldn't stand another day without her when he drove down during her work hour to see her but she was nowhere to be seen. Not discouraged, he came back the next night only to be greeted by the same disappointment.

He figured that she was probably just sick or needed some alone time or maybe flying out to Cabo to refresh or something. Though the latter seems highly unlikely that she or anyone else -mainly his agent, friends or even the press- wouldn't have informed him. So he completely immersed himself in hard work and figured if by the end of the second week she still refused him, he would have no other choice than to pull out all of the stops.

He just hasn't known what all the stops are.

On top of that mess, the Knicks has finally sealed the deal after months of negotiation of trading for Dean Robillard – With his sun-bronzed skin, rakish stubble, and blond, surfer-boy hair all shiny and gel-rumpled, he was L.A.'s gift to the city of New York. Being captain, it was an unwritten code that he should help any addition of the team to feel like they are well welcomed like a family, but he just wasn't in the mood where he can handle a glamorous young boy who was too arrogant for his own good.

"You know old chap, they say I'm the next greatest MVP here." Troy was seriously getting tired of the boy always referring him into early retirement. Because Dean was the youngest star to have made NBA that he finds it amusing to tease everyone as a walking stick.

"Yeah? Great for you." He paid no attention and instead continued his routine of changing after practice.

"Isn't that what they used to call you?" Dean was charming and mostly people like him but Troy wasn't currently up to go head to head bantering with the posh boy. Not when he was nearly this close of seriously going forward with the scenarios he had drawn in his head all week on kidnapping Sharpay and holding her until everything between them is right again.

It's what he would do after the successfully capturing her hostage that left him clueless. What would he demand?

Thankfully Chad came up behind them with the biggest grin. "Really? All I heard they call you is pretty boy." Chad turned to Troy. "Hey, Tay's having dinner with Shar."

Chad and Dean couldn't be seen away from each other's throats throwing playful mocks since the first day they have met and for that they both enjoy the most of each other's company. Chad likes to tease the boy about his pretty girl look and Dean likes to throw back the fact that his looks could get him in any motion picture while Chad's wouldn't last him a day in the streets. If Chad hadn't known Troy since they were in kindergarten, anyone would have seen how they would be best friends. They were both outspoken, over confident for their own good, and most apparently too idiotic for their own good.

"Hey, ain't nothing wrong with being pretty." Dean retorted mockingly. "They've recently offered me a role in an X-men spinoff, I'm sure you'd make a pretty good stuntman for me Danforth."

"I wouldn't risk ruining my fro to protect your sweet little nose Robillard." Chad smirked, satisfied with his come back knowing perfectly well that the only thing tampered from Robillard's movie star features is broken nose when he got into another one of those game brawls that all athletes tend to do. The crook only does him justice though; women just find it attractive how masculine his quote battle scar unquote.

"Don't forget my incredibly long lashes." Chad grinned at Robillard's response and turned to the prior reason he had approached the guy. "So what do you say Troy?"

It took all Troy's urge not to shake Chad's whole teeth out to spill where in the public place where she would be civil with him. "Chad, I don't need to be anywhere she doesn't want me to be."

Dean patted Troy's back as if they were the best friends since high school instead of Chad and him. "Nice Bolton. Refraining to be a stalker."

"I'm just merely saying I'm going there now to drop Taylor's palm pocket. Do you want to go out for a drink? Looks like you need one." Chad offered sympathetically finding that his best friend still hasn't figured out whatever it was between them.

"I'd go for a drink." Robillard perched.

"Yeah take Robillard for a drink. Show your new boyfriend around town, Chad." Troy may be tired but he wasn't too tired to keep that one to himself.

"Now that was uncalled for." Troy chuckled and turned away from the guys.

Chad called to his back. "Do you want me to tell her hi?"

_I want you to tell her I love her._

But Troy just kept heading towards the shower room, pretending as if he had never heard his offer.

.

"So he hasn't called… at all?"

Taylor seemed to have a hard time processing Sharpay's statement that she had to ask it over and over again and Sharpay's was getting tired of it. "He called but there was no real effort on his part."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's easy to call someone knowing it'd just go through voicemail."

"How so?"

Sharpay replied. "He hasn't made any real effort to see me Taylor. He is clearly petrified now that he knows I have real feelings for him."

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

"He heard me. I didn't even realized what came out from my mouth until I went through the whole night's happening when I got home. That's the only explanation that does it justice, that gives perfect sense. I can't think of any other thing I did to cause anything."

Taylor pondered that for a while before responding. "Are you sure this is not all just a big misunderstanding?"

"What is there to understand, I have always been a talker at sex and now it has screwed me over."

Taylor merely shook her head. "Okay, I do not need to hear all about your bedroom habits, Shar." Reaching for her glass, Taylor asked the one question that had bothered her. "So what happens now?"

"The only rational thing to do is to end it." She made a no nonsense gap between her index finger and thumb. _I guess…_

"Aha!" Taylor still didn't get it that this was not a joke, or a ramble she'd forget once Troy gathered her back in his arms and kissed her senseless. Because this is serious, this time she's dead serious. "So you admit there is a something to end."

"That's just it." She exclaimed, "How do you end something that is _nothing_?" She frustratingly pressed her elbow hard against the table – she might tip it if Taylor hadn't been leaning against it – her forehead pressed against her wrist. "Nevertheless, I'm ending seeing Troy."

"How?" Taylor croaked as she tried to push down the bubble of opinions inside her because she still wanted to hear what Sharpay had to say for herself.

"Well – think of it, he'd never say that we're dating or in a relationship. We are together but…" Now that Sharpay thought it hard, even she had a hard time drawing the picture of her actual relationship in accurate words. "What am I suppose to do. I can't stick with him forever not knowing if someday I would even someday get married when there would be another man waiting perfectly happy getting down on one knee for me. And it's frustrating not knowing! Not knowing what we are and what are we doing and I just want to know what the hell I am doing with him!"

Taylor scooted over and enveloped her arms around her, "Good gracious, finally!" She replied, relived.

Sharpay was definitely not expecting the way Taylor had responded, "Don't get me wrong honey, Lord knows I love Troy – he's a good guy and all. But two years of this going on and on, and finally some real sense knocking over you!"

"You don't have to say it as if I'm a cat who just learned to potty train."

Taylor threw her a look for ruining the moment. "I'm just proud. Don't you realize that I've been trying to penetrate all of this thoughts to you since the beginning!"

She didn't recall a moment where Taylor had knocked those thoughts to her but even though if she did at the time Sharpay had probably just shrugged it off. No longer was she shrugging off the matter now though.

"You never mentioned that."

"Honey I've mentioned it thousands of time. I just don't put it as frank and straight as you'd like me to be."

Sharpay was furious. She was furious how Troy's lack of response at words. She was mostly furious at herself for being a talker at sex and blurted it all out. How could something as simple could show someone's true colors? But then she was glad, she was glad it happened that she finally know how he felt about them.

"Have I made a terrible mistake Tay?"

"Oh no you're not honey. It's right to should be thinking about your future if your so-called thing with Troy isn't going anywhere. By now, you should look for someone who's really committed for a life with you!" Taylor gave a supporting grin to mend her friend's heart.

Sharpay thought over what Taylor had said – she was right. "You're right." She convinced herself. "I should be happy this happened that I get to see Troy's real intentions and move on."

"Don't you think it needs closure before you are starting moving on, Shar."

"What closure? As far as I knew, we never began."

.

"Taylor, Sharpay." Chad greeted the two women perched on the corner of Koi restaurant heated in a serious discussion on who would they go lesbian for. "This is the famous Dean Robillard, the Knicks' next great player."

Taylor was the first one to greet the boy knowing that Chad had slipped in a few stories involving him in several dinner conversations. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Robillard. The boys have been talking about you for weeks by now. I can't wait to finally see you play in the play off."

"Very soon Ma'am."

"We don't have high hopes for this one just merely that he won't slows us down." Chad joked knowing well that his initial introduction was the serious one.

"Please you must join us for dinner. Chad, did you bring my Blackberry?"

Chad pulled a chair and like a magician pulling a rabbit out of thin air, he pulled her smartphone. Handing it to Taylor, she rapidly began to check her messages and catching up on whatever work she had been missing.

Dean gave the ladies one of his famous ladykiller smile. Oozing sex appeal like an oil slick, he turned his charm on Sharpay. His openly assessing eyes slid down her body with a confidence that said he could have her—or any woman he wanted—whenever and however he liked.

"Sharpay is it?"

"I'd better check my driver's license to make sure," she said. "I'm all out of breath here."

Chad choked, then laughed.

Apparently Robillard wasn't used to women calling his visual bluffs because he looked momentarily taken aback. Then he ratcheted up the old charm-o-meter. "Maybe it's the heat."

"Oh, it's hot all right." Normally gorgeous men like Robillard would have intimidated her but he was so full of himself that Sharpay was merely amused other than anything else.

He laughed, this time genuinely, and Sharpay found herself liking Dean in spite of his cockiness. "I do admire a feisty blond," he said.

She gazed at him over the top of her wine glass, "I'll just bet, Mr. Robillard, that you admire women in general."

"And they admire you right back." Taylor chuckled.

"You sure we are not intruding on your little girls night?" Chad asked.

"Oh please, you are practically prettier than us." But Sharpay stared at Dean, openly letting him know that she was referring more to him.

Dean turned to Chad. "Where did you find these two?"

"Cook County Jail."

Taylor snorted without looking up from her phone screen. "You behave yourself, Chad."

"You're the one to talk. Your nose is practically up that device honey. We're having dinner." Chad specifically used his gentle voice knowing that his message would piss Taylor off.

"You brought this on yourself when you took my phone this morning." She condemned her husband back.

Dean returned his attention to Sharpay. "Something about your name rings a bell. Wait a minute. Aren't you Troy's girlfriend?"

"How did you know about that?" The three looks at her, even Taylor who momentarily looked up from her phone. "And no, I have never now or in the past been Troy Bolton's girlfriend."

"Word gets around." A waitress whizzed by, brunette hair flying, ass-swaying intending perfectly well that she would be displaying it to Dean. He took his time enjoying the view he was presented with. "I've never met a soloist before," he finally said. "Maybe I should come see you sometime?"

"You do know my business doesn't have anything to do with ass shaking right?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "Hey, a little dance never hurt a show."

She smiled. "Not when there's a strip club a few blocks away."

Dean turned to Chad. "I don't think she likes me."

"She likes you," Chad said, "but she thinks you're immature."

"I'm sure you'll grow out of it" Sharpay said.

Chad slapped him on the back. "I know it doesn't happen very often, but it looks like Sharpay's immune to your movie star face."

"Then somebody better get her to the eye doctor," Taylor muttered, which made them all laugh.

They ordered their food and drank wine as they chatted, mainly them tossing around harmless mockery towards Dean and his Robillard good looks. Dean's charm and humor leaped him greatly from the status of acquaintances and by dessert, they all felt like they were old friends telling jokes and stories of their high school tales and whenever the trio reminisced on their old days in Albuquerque, Dean listened in interest and chipped in comments.

Then Dean brought up the one topic they had been casually ignoring all night. He referred to Chad, "I know Troy went to the same high school as you. So all four of you went to the same school?"

"We did."

"Wow must have been some school."

Sharpay realized she had gotten more skittish than she would like to be when the topic of Troy was brought up but she was glad when it just went as far as that. "How'd you like to come to the beach with me tomorrow?"

She hadn't seen this coming, and she was stunned. Also suspicious. "Why?"

"Can I be honest?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"I need protection."

"From overtanning?"

"Nope." He flashed his glamour boy smile. "I love the beach, but so many people recognize me that it's hard to chill. Usually, if I'm with a woman, people give me a little more space."

"And I'm the only woman you can find to go with you? I doubt that."

His eyes twinkled. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it'll be more relaxing if I invite somebody I'm not planning to sleep with."

Sharpay burst out laughing.

"Poor Dean needs a friend, not a lover." Chad chuckled.

"You're invited, too, Taylor." Dean said politely. "That's it if Chad's not threatened by me taking his wife out."

"Honey, you would look so much inviting in a pair of bikini than I would." Taylor declined, eyeing Sharpay whom in return twitched her mouth at Taylor's direction for knowing exactly what she is up to.

"What do you think, Sharpay?" Dean cocked his head towards her. "We'll go to the South Hamptons. I'll bring a cooler. We can hang out, swim, listen to music. It'll be fun. You can lower your standards for a couple of hours, can't you?"

Her life had gotten so weird since she had been away from Troy. New York's hottest young jock had just asked her to spend Sunday afternoon lying on the beach with him when only two days ago she'd been feeling sorry for herself because she hadn't had the guts to reach the man she loves. "As long as you promise not to ogle younger women while I'm with you."

"I'd never do that!" he declared apparently forgetting the brunette waitress that had been tending their table since the beginning of the dinner.

"Just so we're clear."

.

"Shit, kid, you been bleaching your hair?"

"Highlights. You like then?"

"If you were any prettier, I'd want to date you." By now the whole team had already adapted teasing the new kid about his looks.

Robillard grinned. "You'd have to stand in line."

"I wouldn't sweat for you even if you're finally crowned Miss Universe, Robillard."

"Really? Your girlfriend seems to think the contrary."

Troy's whole easy joking demeanor completely turned a hundred and eighty degree at the mention and Dean regretted taking that jab. "What do you mean by that?"

"Chill Bolton I never mean harm." Dean thought it would be smart to slowly make some space between them and picked up an abandoned ball in the crowded practice gym.

"The hell you don't. Robillard, explain yourself."

Chad sensing the tension at the middle of the court left Eddie who he had been helping perfecting his fake right for the upcoming game in a few days. He sprinted to the two men and knew that the cat was out of the bag from the look on Troy's face.

"I was just messing with you Bolton." Dean seemed to be oblivious of the grand damage he had just done by a harmless little gesture.

Troy knew he was probably overreacting himself but he still couldn't seem to shrug the joke off. He didn't seem satisfied with his sorry excuse for an explanation. Dean was about to fill Troy in the part of beard his girlfriend had played for him Sunday afternoon at the beach when Chad came to the rescue and interfered.

"Calm down Troy. Taylor invited us to join them for dinner that night we were going for a drink and I introduced them both." Chad filled. There was no need to fill Troy with unnecessary information he wouldn't like to hear – like Sharpay and Dean having spent a Sunday in the Hamptons and almost every other day of the week after together.

If it were anyone other than Dean Robillard with his reputation of flinging from another women's bed to another, Troy would have taken his come back as another harmless thing. But the sexual implication coming from him and that it involved Sharpay made him so uneasy that he was beginning to be paranoid. He now regretted not having put more effort in forcing her to talk to him or that he never went through with kidnapping her.

A sense of dread filled him. Had he given her too much alone time that she had grown to found another?

"Don't worry Bolton. All she did was trash talk how you are in the sack."

And with that, gone was all worry from his mind. Sharpay wouldn't cheat on him with this fool. She's way too smart to lose herself in Dean Robillard's LA glamour charm. She wasn't one of those brainless groupies Robillard gratified himself with.

As if seeing another guy could be legitimately said as cheating on him.

.

And he didn't.

He didn't talk on his cell, either, or whip out a BlackBerry. It was a hot, cloudless day, and he even provided a beach umbrella to protect her pale skin. They lay on towels listening to music, talking when they felt like it, and gazing out at the water when they didn't. She wore her two-piece white suit, which was cut high enough at the thigh to make her legs look longer. Some of his fans interrupted, but not too many. Still, everyone seemed to want a piece of Dean Robillard. Maybe that was why she sensed an odd sort of loneliness beneath his oversize ego. He dodged questions about his family, and she didn't press him as long as he would bring her back in one piece on the helly he rented for them.

Dean proved to be a very good company for her whom under her own conscious was still coming into terms that she was merely another insignificant whore for Troy Bolton, a world class one at that. She had decided days ago that she was done, if Troy was not in the relationship then neither would she. She had stomped on the bouquet and was all cried out the day she received his apologize reimbursements.

Troy had called her the third and fourth day they were out of each other's contact but she had let all of it went to voicemail. But his effort didn't go as far from that, and that just proved all the more the correctness of her theory.

Troy had heard her confession and was now running for the hills.

The few effort he had made the first few times were only because he was such a decent guy that he felt bad for her. She felt bad for her, but no longer was that. She was determined to brush him off as a speck of her past. If she can live through high school not having her feelings reciprocated by the guy she was hopelessly infatuated with, she could live through it all over again.

Particularly today though, she had six voice mails waiting when she got home, all from Troy, demanding she call him right away. She figured that Troy would have probably seen her pictures with Dean in TMZ of them in South Hamptons a week ago and all around town. She knew it was bound to happen, she was surprised it didn't happen sooner.

The doorbell rang.

She padded to the door and had to tiptoe to look through the hole.

Of course, as much as a decent guy he is, he is still a guy. And the guy had come to tend his bruised ego that she was hanging out with his new teammate that people said to be a younger, shinier version of him and that bothered him. Though Dean lack the charisma and experience Troy possesses, his easy look in the eyes had played a significant factor on his success.

"Shar, open this door right now or I swear I'm breaking it down." She was glad that her loft occupied the whole building's floor. If she were to have neighbors she'd be deeply embarrassed to have it knowledge to other people that she had a riled up NBA player banging on her door.

Sharpay didn't move.

"I know you're in there. I'm going to count to three." His voice wasn't menacing but it wasn't less demanding nor calming either.

She opened the door. She was wearing a cobalt mini number that did great things to her legs and Troy had to refrain his lust for a while before he finished straightening things out.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"It's… not a good time."

She glanced over her shoulder, and that's when it hit him. She wasn't alone. He took in her fresh lip gloss and the vamped hair. His mood fizzled. Who did she have with her?

He gazed over the top of her head, but the front room was empty and it wasn't much of a hassle since he was almost a foot taller from her. Which didn't mean the same thing was true of her bedroom. Troy fought the urge to charge past her and see for himself. "We need to talk." he said stiffly.

"I'll talk to you next time." She insisted.

He felt defeated right then. He didn't know what else to say or what to offer.

_I love you._

He was almost positive that she had always loved him. The gleam on her eyes whenever they were together but now they're gone. Her sullen expression was all it took to make him feel defeated and he backed down before he even began.

But instead of walking away, he stood there frozen, still couldn't seem to bring himself to leave.

Finally she nodded and slowly shut the door.

Five minutes ago he'd been okay, great actually. In the way over, he had sorted out his thoughts and convinced himself that this all started because Sharpay had shook him by surprise the night she told him she loved him. He believed that everything would be working out perfectly; this meaningless misunderstanding is just what it would take them to a clear happy ending. He would demand her to open the door and tell her that he loves her but one look at her all his plans shot to hell.

He wondered now that if her confession was just something that slipped out in a heat of passion and doubting if she ever meant it. For all he knew, she might have been spitting out things like that whenever he was between her legs but that was the first time he had ever heard her right. And for all he knew, the gleam that always made him so positive that she loved him was merely reserved for any guy that cares enough for her, instead of just for him.

Troy wondered where he would go from here on now. Sharpay seemed to have disregarded him completely and perfectly content with having another company in her grace now that sparing a minute to try sorting things out with him seemed to be the most wasting activity.

The urge to kick something was almost unbearable for him. He headed down the sidewalk and climbed into his car, but it wasn't until he edged out of his parking space that his headlights caught the vehicle across the street. Earlier, he'd been too preoccupied to notice, but he wasn't preoccupied now.

The last time he'd seen that bright red Porsche, it had been parked at the Knick's headquarters.

* * *

_LoveAndSerenity:_ Serena! I think we've been in such a writer's block in awhile. Forgive me if I hadn't messaged you in awhile. Like what you said, I've finally continued. We should catch up, spaz about Wicked or something. I intended it to be a oneshot so, yeah, again, sorry if the time frame is still a bit hazy this time around.

_xHeSaidSheSaidx:_ I agree completely. Thank you so much for the review, I must say I enjoy your stories aswell.

_XxCasxX:_ I did not leave it there, so here it is. Thank you for the review, really, I forgot all about Ryan and Gabriella until you've mentioned it.

_troypay4eternity:_ Oh I finally did. I know it's way past time, but you must know I finally continued. Thank you so much.

_morocgirl:_ It's still hanging. Thank you for the review.

_ParaMore1120:_ I did. Enjoy! Thank you

_Clotisy:_ Oh hey my favorite reviewer! I finally continued, do you think it has been a little too late? Thank you for the favorite too, extra shoutout for you there. I've missed your hyperness. Yes, it does sadden me to find that there is not much Troypay going around anymore, which is why I've finally posted this. Enjoy. Thank you!

_blahblahhhhh:_ I agree completely! Yeah, I figured he just must be unnerved by such a goddess. Imagine, such a perfect guy like Troy should have a flaw, shouldn't he? Thank you!

_dana:_ Thank you for your constructivism. It has taken a year so far and I hope this next chapter has improved to your expectations. I have thought about getting a one, but updating is a rarity itself for me. Thanks, it's always nice to see an honest opinion.

_DanceDORK:_ God, Abbi, how I have missed you. We have to talk soon. Seriously. Haha and don't worry, it's not the 'we have to talk' break up line, but more like, let's spaz and catch up.

_heyhello:_ Rendawg, where have you been? Seriously we have not talked in like, two months? Either I don't see you come up online or you've been kidnapped by Zac Efron that you can not even update me on your whatabouts. Miss you!

_stopthenrewind:_ Hello Jamey, this was supposed to be a oneshot. I do kind of like leaving it like that, but people disagree, so here is the continued part. Thank you!

_CJMxo:_ Catherine! My passion for the thing has dimmed aswell but I decided to suck it up and finish what I've started. I look forward to talking to you.

_ficklewriter:_ Hello why thank you there kind reviewer. Enjoy the update.

_TizzyGaGaBlankPennyHofstadter:_ I am. Thank you there you with the awesome penname.

_XxXxPrincessSamzxXxX:_ I know, really, enjoy. Thank you there!

_BeautifullyBrokenAngel92:_ I was thinking of that, but it bothers me now that I've decided to continue it. Thank you

_EdwardFallenAngel:_ Thank you for the kind encouragement so here it is, enjoy.

_Stessa:_ I love you Godmommy!

_62toasters62:_ This another chapter, although this probably does not cover it. You're right, he is a doof. Thank you!

_xDontHurtMe:_ Hahah thank you so much, that was the kindest anyone said about this.

_xSuchAHotMess: _I totally did! Thank you!

_xoSarahox:_ And that it came from you makes it means so much more. I know it is a shame, I do enjoy well written Troyella, actually I enjoy well written anything. I'm glad you find mine one of them. Thank you so much, and thank your sister aswell.

_deins:_ I absolutely did. Thank you.

_ParfaitCherie:_ I do not know about full-fledged since this chapter got me three years to. We'll just see though, thank you.

_KiiSS.x0:_ I thought it was a oneshot too when I wrote it. Thank you for the kind encouragement.

_Lindsey:_ Haha that was the reaction I was going for. Thank you so much, you're too kind.

_wateva:_ Thank you. I did.

_Anonymous:_ He is one idiot. Thanks for reviewing.

_troypazash:_ Ah and you should continue your stories too, I love them all. But really, thank you for reviewing.

_xocaroline:_ Oh you have the same name as my best friend. Thank you there, that means a lot!

_xdontforget:_ I suppose this is more. Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoy the other Troypay stories aswell. It means a lot.

_yayyeness:_ Haha, I have another reviewer saying that they cried in the previous chapter too. Which is weird because that was not intentional at all. Thank you really for being so kind.

_xopeaceQTx13:_ Gosh I feel so bad. I know it was over a year, and it's been three now. I hope this makes up for it. Really sorry, but I appreciate your review as a reminder.

_cbreew:_ Thank you so much. Amazing is a big word though. I look forward to a happy ending too, just that, I'm not promising that. Fingers crossed right?

_xohoe:_ You did? Oh gosh thank you that means so much you don't even know. I am planning of him telling her. Not promising when though. Eventually, I guess. I must say likewise to your story Fairytale, I love it aswell.

* * *

To be frank, this one shot is the most positive I have ever gotten from my stories. I guess this is not a one shot anymore. The next chapter wouldn't take another 3 years, but well, we'll see. I'm afraid to make promises. The most I've written in years is my blogs and essays so forgive me if you were disappointed with the turn out. Thoughts?

x Yeshi

PS. Shouts for Susan Elizabeth Phillips


End file.
